The invention relates to a method for embodying a hotplate for a hob, in which at least one metallic layer and a further layer under the metallic layer are embodied on an underside of the hotplate.
With hobs which have glass plates or plates made of ceramic as hotplates, a metallic layer or a bond of layers comprising a plurality of metallic layers is applied to the underside. The application by means of sputter technology is known here. Furthermore, provision can be made for at least one further layer comprising a material which differs from the metallic layer to then be applied under this at least one metallic layer when viewing the hotplate from above. This may be a layer made of a dielectric material for instance. It is also known that color coatings are applied under at least one metallic layer. In respect of the bond of layers with a number of metallic layers, an alternating sequence of a metallic layer with a dielectric layer and in turn subsequently with a metallic layer and then in turn a dielectric layer etc. can be embodied there etc.
Furthermore, it is known that such layers under the hotplate are removed in regions, wherein this can take place by means of etching for instance. In this respect, provision can also be made for corresponding recesses to be generated by a mask for instance, already upon application of the layers.
With conventional procedures for applying the layers, this frequently takes place very imprecisely, particularly if very thin lines are to be embodied as recesses of a layer. Furthermore, a further different layer is frequently also unintentionally removed and/or the recess provided during the generation can only be implemented very imprecisely.